Sensual Phrase
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Duo Maxwell had no idea what was in store from him when he was almost run over by that rogue Ferrari, nor what would happen when a notorious rock band got hold of his contest lyrics. cross over with Sensual Phrase. Mainly 2x6
1. Meeting Phrase

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, nor do I own anything that is involved with the manga Sensual Phrase, which belongs to the very talented Mayu Shinjo.

Author's note: Yay! Once again it's time for me to try my hand at another fic. As I explained in my note in BHP, I'm putting it on hiatus for several reasons, but I felt that I still had an obligation to please the people who actually spend time in reading my things. Therefore, I'm putting this fic up while I work on fixing up BHP. This story is actually taken from the plot of Mayu Shinjo's manga **Sensual Phrase**, and before I go on, I suggest the lot of you get your bums out there and buy the series. It's got just enough action and smutty romance to last you a life time, and it's romantic, so it's got me hooked. Anyways, I thought it might be wonderful to see what I could do with the story line, if the characters were substituted with gundam wings characters, and so, this fic was born. I will tell you right now, I will change up a few things, and in fact, add my own twists and "episodes" but otherwise, I hope you all enjoy it!! Thanks again guys, for reading the crap I post on here .

Warnings: This will be shounenai, and it will contain many lemons and smutty scenes, so if you're not into that kind of thing, or you're easily offended, please, hit the back button and go read another fic. I've not the time to listen to ill placed flames and complaints when I plainly warned you against it.

"Hey! Hey Duo, are you finished with your contest lyrics yet?" violet eyes lifted from the cold treat in front of him and he swished the spoon in his mouth to his other cheek.

"Yeah, ifs in mah bag, wanna fee?" he asked, pulling the spoon out of his mouth and dipping it back into the dish.

"Of course!!" the blond squealed and the boy laughed, leaning over towards his left to the black bag hanging from the chair. He rooted around for something and with a small 'aha!' he pulled out a manila envelope with his name and address stamped in the top left corner.

"Here ya go Saki." he said, handing it over to her as he picked up his spoon once more.

"Is that what I think it is?" he looked up as another person joined them at the table.

"It's Duo's contest lyrics!" Saki said excitedly, opening the top and pulling out the sheets of paper. Duo laughed at the excited look on their faces as he shoved another spoonful of the treat into his mouth and pushed his long braid back over his shoulder. He watched them reading over it and couldn't help but laugh jovially.

Saki, the ever fanatical pop-star geek was the one that had convinced him to enter the contest in the first place. The blond was always reading those silly entertainment magazines So it didn't surprise him that it had been her and not someone else to find the contest advertisement. He thought it was nice to know that she'd remember his need of money to buy that phone he'd wanted and he'd been the first she went to. It was a fair contest, the winner got five thousand dollars, he could deal with that. Then there was Yuuri, the black haired, walking, rock encyclopedia. Had Duo ever wondered about anything that had to do with the rock world, he need only go to Yuuri, and the boy would be able to whip it out as if he were reading from a book. He'd been the one to give Duo the idea for the lyrics, considering he'd been there when Duo's boyfriend had broke it off with him. He really didn't know what he'd do without the two of them.

Shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth he watched as Saki's face went red and Yuuri beamed at him.

"It's awesome Duo! What are you planning on calling it?" Yuuri asked and Saki looked up to hear the answer. Duo tapped his chin with the spoon.

"I was thinking about calling it_ From a Fallen Angel_. It's a bit suggestive, but when I tried to write something else, nothing seemed to compare to it... is it good?"

"They're really good, I'd love to hear them in a song.. But, was it hard? You know, writing them knowing that someone else would be singing them and everyone would be listening?" Saki asked, leaning forward.

"I guess it was a little hard. I mean, writing lyrics is a lot harder than writing an English paper or a poem... but it wasn't too hard when I got the inspiration." the other two laughed.

"Trust Kimura to actually do something right... so you wrote it about him?" Duo shook his head.

"Nah, I wrote it thinkin' about how I wanted to feel, how I wanted someone to feel about me. I mean, I wanted to write about a guy who'd be able to hold me, and touch me. Everything that Kimura-san wasn't to me." he said and faked a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You're Drooling Duo-kun." Saki laughed and Duo beamed.

"Well, a guy can dream can't he? I mean, c'mon, strong arms, broad shoulders, big hands, I'd love someone like that!

Yuuri smiled at his best friend.

"Well, in any case, they're good lyrics, and I think you'll win first place." Saki nodded her head fervently. The braided boy shrugged his shoulders

"It's not like writing lyrics is my dream job, it was just something fun to do, you know, to see if I _could_ actually do it."

"Yeah! There's no doubt about it! Duo's lyrics are gonna be famous! And he'll be five thousand dollars richer– you'll share it with me right Duo?" she asked and Duo laughed

"You think I wouldn't? What am I supposed to do with five thousand dollars?"

"Get a hair cut?"

"Go die in hell." the three of them laughed at the age old joke between them. Duo looked up at the clock.

"Sorry to run guys, but I have to go. I wanna see if I can get home in time before mom and dad are gone." he said, missing the looks on his friends faces. They knew about his situation at home, and knew how much the family meant to him.

"Say hello to Shini-chan for me kay?" he nodded, putting his bag back over his shoulder and picking up his contest envelope.

"We'll see you in school tomorrow." Yuuri called as the brunette walked out the door. The two of them looked at each other sadly. They knew how much Duo tried with his family, and they knew that he also knew going home early wouldn't change much, no one would be there anyways.

Walking down the street, Duo looked down at the envelope in his hands and the smallest of smiled crossed his face.

"Bein' a lyricist would be kinda cool." he murmured, looking back up and moving the lyrics back underneath his arm. He had decided to take the shortest way home, and it just so happened to be the busiest. He sighed heavily. Sometimes, he didn't think it was even worth the hassle to try and get home before his parents left, they weren't really close, but his family meant a lot to him, and deep down, he knew that trying didn't really help unless all three of them tried harder. And yet, he always tried to get home just a little early.

He dodged around a man in a suit who was looking down at his watch. Just another regular person with a regular job, running around hurriedly to get to work.

"Life so fuckin' boring." he muttered as his eyes caught a couple across the street. The boy smiled happily and took the purchase bags from his girls hands, wrapping his empty one around the girl's waist. His mood dimmed a bit. He and Kimura had been like that once... going out, doing things together. Of course, Kimura never touched him in public, and he never carried his things, hell, Kimura never did anything really, but he'd been sure to assure Duo that they were in fact a couple. He sighed again shaking his head.

"Not gonna think about that ass..." he grumbled and was startled by a high pitched squeal coming from his left. He turned

"Oh my god! Look, that's the new Deathscythe video I was telling you about!" one of the girls said pointing to one of the televisions in the window. He rolled his eyes and began to walk again.

"Really? I tried to get tickets to one of their Dome shows, but unfortunately my luck wasn't with me, they were all sold out." Duo snickered, what a damn shame, is that all those girls cared about? Getting tickets to a show? Or what band had what video out. He snorted.

"I just love how sensual their lyrics are though."

At this, the brunette lifted his head and stopped, looking back at the televisions. The band on display was made of five members, all fairly tall and a few well built. He looked at the blond singer... that was the singer right? Yeah, he guessed they looked _alright_. Suddenly, he felt himself shoved backwards and he stumbled, losing his step, his contest entry fluttering out of his hands as he tried to get his balance one again. Flipping his head around to glare at the walk-by bumper, he growled when he noticed the same suit wearing guy from earlier, traveling back the way he'd come.

"Watch it pal!" he called in irritation, pulling on his uniform top to straighten it once more. It was then that he realized that he had the use of both hands, which meant that..

"Oh no, my lyrics!" he looked around him frantically searching for the familiar envelope- aha! He saw it in the middle of the road, the top open and the contents flopping out of it. With a startled cry he began to run towards them, into the road.

"Gah! If anyone saw that..Shit!" he made to reach for the folder.

He looked up at the sound of a car horn and his eyes widened. The black Ferrari, as gorgeous as he normally would have thought it to be, was traveling down the road at top speed, and he realized something that may have been a little too late. The car was traveling fast.

The care was traveling far to fast to stop.

The car was traveling right in his direction, and there was no way he'd be able to avoid it.

Forgetting all about the lyrics on the ground, he let out a loud yell and stumbled as he tried to get out of the way. His leg twisted the wrong way, sending him to his rear with his hands over his head, listening to the sound of the screeching tires and honking horn.

It took him a few moments to realize that he was still sitting on the ground and the screeching had ceased, leaving the normal sounds of the city around him. He even heard the sound of a car door opening and shoes touching down to the asphalt.

"Am I dead?" he asked, opening one eye.

"I should hope not. I'm not ready to become a murderer just yet." a smooth and husky voice drifted towards him from said demon Ferrari. Duo looked up. The long haired blond was very tall, probably a good six foot to his five eight. Broad shoulders were a bit tense beneath the expensive looking jacket and his hands were shoved into a pair of black slacks. Duo decided that moment that, he would have _gladly_ been run over if this guy was the driver. Said blond made a move to pull off the sunglasses and Duo felt his heart stop once again. Blue Grey eyes, stony and enigmatic, stared down at him from beneath the blond's long bangs. Duo almost felt proud that his hair happened to be longer, even if the blond's looked better taken care of.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in the same voice. He must have been a foreigner.. The only blonds he knew were the kids at school, and all of them had dull brown or hazel eyes. This guy, if Duo weren't too worried about almost having lost his life a few minutes ago, would have seemed very exotic. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and looked up with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm okay thanks." he said and moved to stand up. With a yelp he sat back down, eye clenched shut. Okay, maybe he wasn't okay, if the pain that shot up his leg was any indication.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked and he looked up sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I uh.. Guess I must have twisted something wrong when I fell." he said and the man bent down in front of him and touched Duo's knee gently.

"It's it your leg?" his breath hitched and he felt his face heat up.. Oh damn he was blushing.

"Does it hurt? Here?" the hand traveled higher up Duo's leg, prodding and poking, but gently, almost... sensually.

"Uh... Um..."

"Here?" he bent forward a little bit, his face almost parallel to Duo's own. Duo closed his eyes, trying to pretend the hand didn't feel good and that the guy moving the hand wasn't touching him at all.

"How about here? Does this hurt?" duo bit his lip and let out a little moan.

The hand left his leg and moved to turn his face. He opened his eyes a little bit and stared into those grey blues.

"You have to talk to me little bird, how else can I tell," he smirked at Duo, "If you're moaning form pain... or from pleasure?"

Duo felt his face light up in a bright blush and he scrambled from the blond, sputtering.

"I-I'm not like that! No!" he said flustered and the blond chuckled slightly.

"I think you're going to recover just fine." he put his hand on his knee as he pushed himself up and ruffled a hand atop Duo's head.

"You're alright, Little Bird... and you're cute." he said and Duo almost dropped his jaw. Cute!? He was not _cute_.

"I'm running a bit behind on my schedule today, so I can't take you to the hospital or anything, but if there's anything wrong, come see me here." he said, pulling out a laminated card on a cord, and handing it to Duo. He looked down at it.

"I'll be around until the day after tomorrow." he said as Duo examined the card. There was a crude picture of what looked like a devil or something. He looked at the name. _Lucifer_... so it was an all access pass? That was kind of cool.

"Lucifer, 2 days at Tokyo dome..." he mumbled to himself. The blond, seeing that his task had been finished, turned to go back to his car until he stepped on something and looked down. There was an envelope with a few sheets of paper sticking out of it. He bent and picked them up and looked at them. Skimming the words on the paper he looked behind him and folded the paper, putting it in his jacket pocket before climbing back into his Ferrari. Duo on the other hand was still examining the pass.

"So it's a back stage pass?" he asked and turned his head up to get the answer but only watched the car take off in the direction it was initially headed. The blond must have been in the music industry.

"Aw man, I didn't even catch his name... maybe I should go ... Oh shit!!!" Duo looked all over the ground. 'Where are my lyrics!!" he said and whimpered– they were all gone!

Phew, all finished. It's probably not as good as I could ahve made it, but I'm trying to add in a few things from both the anime and the manga, as they are totally different. Also, I'm adding my own pizzaz, because it wouldn't be one of my own fanfictions if I took everything from the two manga's and whatever. So, you meet Duo, his two friends and the mysterious rogue Ferrari driver... shouldn't be _too_ hard to figure out who that is XD Anyways, I would really appreciate the comments and reviews. They make it easier for me to see what I'm doing wrong and if you all like it till next chapter minna!


	2. Concert Phrase

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing, nor do I own anything that is involved with the manga Sensual Phrase, which belongs to the very talented Mayu Shinjo.

Author's Note: Hey guys!! I've returned from my temp hiatus!! I'm really, really sorry. You see, I had my wisdom teeth removed and I was incapacitated for about two weeks... I was on drugs that knocked me out and made me feel loopy, there was no way I was going to be able to juggle how I felt and the pain with writing. But I'm back now and I've got a few things up my sleeves –rubs hands together– this is gonna be good. Anyways, thanks to those who favorited... I wold like to see a bit more reviews though, please? It warms my heart to know what you _honestly_ think, truly... anyway, enough rambling, back to the story... enjoy it!

PS- I've got two chapters of BHP revised and written!! Hope to get them up soon!

Warnings: This will be shounen-ai, and it will contain many lemons and smutty scenes, so if you're not into that kind of thing, or you're easily offended, please, hit the back button and go read another fic. I've not the time to listen to ill placed flames and complaints when I plainly warned you against it.

Chapter Two: Concert Phrase

Duo opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!' he called slipping off his shoes. He blinked and walked through the hallway.

"Mom? Dad?" he called again as he walked into the kitchen. A bright stick-it note on the fridge caught his attention and he moved over to read it.

**Duo, **

**Your Father is at work late and I'm going to visit Auntie**

**money's on the table, food's in the fridge**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Duo scoffed and crumpled the note.

"Figures..." he muttered walking up the stairs towards his room. " They're never home anyways." he said opening the end door. The room was large but it was half empty. He didn't really like messes, having been around too many of those in the orphanage made his change his own habits. The bed was decked in black and red comforter and sheets and there was one pillow in the shape of a little angel. It was so old and ragged that he couldn't tell if it was a female or male any longer just by looking at it, and had to rely on it's given name of " Gabriel" that it was indeed a boy. The computer desk in the corner of the room was a bit cluttered with magazines, clippings of cars that he'd liked and the blue prints to a church. The walls were bare, except for a few pictures or posters handing around, and the Playstation in the corner had a thin layer of dust. Sooner or later he'd get around to playing it again.

A mewling sound from his feet and something rubbing up against his leg drew him from wandering thoughts as he looked down at the cat's bright green eyes staring back at him. He smiled and bent down to pick her up.

"Hey Shini, we're you a good girl for me?" he asked scratching under her chin. She purred happily and leaned her head into his touch.

"Saki-chan said hi.. Maybe we'll invite her over or something, so she can baby you again ne?" the cat mewled again and jumped from his arms and wandered to the bed. He smiled and walked towards the bathroom.. He needed a shower badly, so bad that he could feel the dirt digging into his scalp.. He _hated_ that feeling.

Walking into the bathroom, he shed his top and under shirt and began to strip out of his pants. When everything was thrown in the clothes basket he walked to the shower, turning on the water and letting it run so that he could get it the temperature that he wanted. Meanwhile he pulled the band from his hair and began to run his fingers through the chestnut tresses. He blinked a little when the light caught the red and gold strands that flitted throughout the brown and laughed a little... well, at least there was something left from his birth parents. He turned to the shower then and stepped under the jets, groaning as the hot water caressed his back, showers always proved to make him feel better.

After the shower, he climbed from the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and head back into his bedroom. He paused when he watched Shini batting at a white cord hanging out of his back pack. He walked over and pulled out the pass that had been given to him by that guy in the Ferrari and stared at it for a moment longer. He looked down at his cat.

'Think I should go?" he asked and a black head tilted to the side and another mewl answered.

"Ya think?" he said and decided that it would be a waste to let the pass go, he didn't get the chance all to often to go out anywhere to a concert or anything, so it would be a good experience. Removing the towel, duo walked over to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He rooted around in it for a minute before he pulled out a pair of his favorite jeans. Quickly dressing in boxers and the jeans he closed the drawer and pulled out the next one and pulled out a random band-t-shirt. This one just happened to have one of his favored singers: Gackt, courtesy of Yuuri's rock obsession.

"Why is everything he gets me tight?" he murmured, looking in the mirror as he plucked at the bottom. He then looked down at is jeans which were form fitting as well and he let out a sigh. He moved over to his bed and picked up the brush he'd discarded earlier that day in the morning and brushed through his hair until he was satisfied that all the tangles had been released before he moved his hands behind his head and began to rebraid it. Once finished, he grabbed his pass and pat the cat on the head.

"Be back later girl." he said before running down the hallway and out the door.

-----------

Walking past the security, Duo let out a nervous and relieve breath, so, the pass was an actual item, thank god, it would have been very humiliating to think that the man had played a trick on him... after practically molesting his leg in public too! Looking around the halls he jutted his lip out a little bit, how in the seven hells was he to find that guy here? It was way too big, and if he knew Deathscythe like Yuuri had explained to him, then there would be tons of people there.

"I wish I knew more about the rock world... then maybe I'd have an idea of how to get a hold of him." he said, opening a door and walking into the stadium. Right away his ear drums were blasted out by the screams and cheers and yells of the people around him.

"Zechs!!!"

"Omg yay!!!"

"I love Deathscythe!!!!" he snorted.

"50.000 fans? I'd never be able to deal with that." he said and suddenly the lights on stage flashed on and he could see the band on stage. The lead singer, the guy with the blond hair from that video, was dressed in a pair of tight leather bottoms that were stuffed into a pair of unbuckled boots. His top was cut off just before his midriff to show off the very nice chest. The over coat, also leather, was falling off of one of the pale shoulders intimately. He felt his face heat... he gu was a looker. And suddenly, his mouth went to the microphone and he began to sing.

"_**My hand finds the place where your curves mee**_

_**And me sweat drips down your back."**_

Duo watched and listened as the fans screamed at the top of their lungs, cheering for the blond up on stage as he charged into the first words of the song.

"_**I'm losing my mind as I'm learning your secrets**_

_**You're stealing my bones as I fade into black!"**_

He watched as the blond moved his hands sensually up his face and into his hair. Duo found himself mesmerized and frozen in place. His face heated with the blush that had crept unsuspectingly up his neck. This guy...this singer, he was _really_ good. But that wasn't everything, no, there was something else building in Duo's chest as he watched the performance. He wasn't technically listening to the words and their sexuality...

"_**Drowning in honey and your pungent perfume**_

_**Sweet explosion deep inside you..."**_

It was the way he moved, the sound of his voice...it was bestial... personified seduction.

"_**Your body's my tomb!"**_

The blond tossed his head back and flung his hand into the air as the last notes of the song ceased to exist and the fans screamed until their throats ran dry, clapping, cheering.. Duo wrapped his arms around his middle as shivers ghosted his skin, almost like fingers caressing him, searching his body's secrets. It was almost as if is alternated between soft sensual touches to strong sexual touches. It was so overwhelming the poor brunette blushed a heavy red color. Okay.. This environment was _not_ good for his libido or his deep, inner romantic.

"I gotta get outta here... now.. 'fore I do something totally embarrassing." he muttered, moving back towards the door and the escape from the heady atmosphere of the stadium. And he had every intention of going back to his empty house.

Before he could move another step, a deep voice filled with heady sexuality permeated through the dome.

"This will be our last song for the evening...'_From a Fallen Angel'."_ Duo froze on the spot and whipped around to stare at the stage, just as the lights changed and flared. Zechs slowly lifted the microphone to his lips and sang.

" _**I'm more than a man and I don't fear falling**_

_**I've fallen farther than your eyes can see.**_

_**But something inside me, your body is calling**_

_**I'm tumbling towards you like a doom prophesy."**_

Duo's jaw dropped–those were his lyrics! The ones that he'd lost when that man... wait!? That voice sounded...

He took off at a run down the aisles, skipping around the people. From his vantage point, he couldn't be too certain that the singer was the same, but he had to be sure, he had to know! Maybe if he got closer...coming to a stop at the dividing fence, he frantically searched the singer's profile, all the while pondering '_is it him?'_ he caught the light off og the other's face... those blue-grey eyes, the pale skin, and broad shoulders. It was the same man who'd almost run him over that afternoon!! Duo dropped his jaw, he couldn't believe it

as the song was ending, Zechs gave one last sweeping look out over the fans–there! Dressed in something he was sure the kid didn't know warranted his every ounce of attention, was the boy from earlier, he'd come, just as he knew he would. He looked so shell shocked and Zechs grinned running forward and vaulting off of the stage, dropping the mike, intent on getting to that boy.

Duo looked up in time to see the blond jump from the stage and land before him, staring at him with those gorgeous eyes, staring into his own violet blue... he smirked and lifted a hand to Duo's chin, grasping it with long fingers.

"I missed you." he said, sending more shivers down the boy's back. His voice was husky and he didn't even seem to see the fans that were trying to make a mad dash for him, for a chance to just touch their idol. Duo could practically feel his heart thumping heavily in his chest at the close proximity that was between them– and then it happened. In a whoosh, the lights had dimmed to almost blackness and the sounds of disappointed fans rang through the air.

"No Zechs!"

"Come back Zechs!!!"

"Encore!"

A bit disoriented, duo made to move away to the direction he'd come from, but a hand on his wrist, pulling him to a strong chest stopped his movement and he found himself in Zechs's arms, well, he thought it was Zechs, he could barely just see his outline.

"Hey, you-you're–." Zechs put a finger to his own lips in a shushing moment and Duo quieted. The singer shifted him a little and Duo found himself being carried backstage. It was almost like a fantasy, a dream that Duo just couldn't believe.

"Good show guys."

"Yeah! Get ready to go back out for the encore!"

Duo stood to the side, his stomach twisting in embarrassment and nervousness as he watched the band and the stage hands working. The blond was pulling off his shirt, arguing with a stage manager.

"Zechs! How many times do I have to tell you not to jump into the crowds like that?" the distressed man waved his arms about.

"It makes my job a bitch."

" I don't see the problem, I timed it with the dimming of the lights." he said noncommittally. Duo turned his attention away from the gorgeous blond to the other four members staring at him with varying stages of curiosity.

"So this is Zechs's girl?" asked the drummer, Wufei, a Chinese man with his hair pulled tightly back into a small ponytail. His beetle black eyes were looking him over and Duo almost glared at him.

"I'm not a girl kay thanks..." he said and they all looked rightfully surprised.

"Forgive me... Zechs's boy." he said politely. The lead guitarist, a Japanese boy by the name of Heero put a curled finger to his chin in contemplation, his stoic blue eyes raking over the boy's face.

"He's just a kid.." he said and the perky blond beside him laughed. From "lessons" with Yuuri, Duo knew him to be Quatre, the other guitarist.

"Maybe he finally fell for one of his groupies. That's so cute!" he chirped while the last band member, Trowa, the bassist, just stared at him with an open curiosity. Duo had the instinctive urge to run, hating too much scrutiny, and he had every intention to do so, however, the strong arms now draped over him from behind thwarted his plan.

"Be nice to my guest–this kid is our future lyricist." said Zechs.

"Wha?" Duo exclaimed, hand coming up to one of the ones wrapped around him.

"U-uh, um, Zechs, was it? You gotta... you've musta made a mistake buddy." he said and looked up.

"I mean yeah, those were my lyrics, I wrote em, but I'm no professional–ya know? I don't think I'm goo–."

"You didn't like it? Our song?" Duo waved his hands in front of him.

"N-no, it's awesome, you did a great job... it's just, well those lyrics were written for a contest I didn't even expect to win. Why on earth would you want me?"

"Because I want to have you." he draped his arms over Duo's smaller shoulders as the boys heart jumped into his throat.

"As Deathscythe's Lyricist." he finished and Duo just stared at him. He didn't think he was ready for that kind of professionalism, hell, he didn't even know what he wanted to do after he graduated highschool.

When he next looked up, the band was moving towards the stage for their encore.

"Hey! Wait!" Zechs turned and grinned.

"You can give me your answer at the end of the show." he said and Quatre stopped too, smiling brightly at him.

"We know you can do it!' he called, following Zechs.

Duo stood in the same spot debating inside his mine what the hell he should do. There was no what in hell the was qualified enough to write lyrics, let alone do it for a popular band that sold out Tokyo Dome regularly. However, if he said know, he wouldn't see Zechs any more, and he was beginning to like the little chance encounters with the singign sex-on-legs.. And it wasn't like he'd have to write anything pornographic.

Zechs also knew what he was doing, after all, he _was_ a professional, and perhaps there was the slim chance that Duo did have the talent and potential. If t hat was the case, he was never one to really back off of something challenging. He could at least _try_ it... suddenly there was a business card shoved in his face, startling him. He looked up to see a woman in a pristine suit. She had an air of authority about her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zechs Merquise's personal manager, Lady Une." she said sternly and duo smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er... about that Lyricist's position..."

"Forget it."

"Huh?"

"Look kid, don't take it personally, but this industry is a business, not some highschool playground." She shoved some of her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Zechs goes through women and men like you would popcorn and I'm stuck cleaning up the mess that he leaves behind. Right now, I'm stopping _you_ from getting yourself in deep and causing more problems than needed." Une leant forward and Duo couldn't help but keep the crushed look on his face.

"You're not even a name, you can't offer anything of value to this band, and before long, he'll get bored and you'll become a liability. So just save yourself kid– don't get involves and run along, I'm sure you've got plenty of homework to finish up."

Duo dropped his head and turned tail, tunning towards the closest exit he could find. He should have realized... after all, why would a star want a nobody? Why would he even care if he wasn't just toying with him? Duo rubbed at his eyes as he headed home... it was best that the stars just remained in the sky anyways.

Zechs dabbed at his face with a towel before he looked up.

"He left?" he asked, looking at Une who nodded her head.

"You come on too strong Zechs." Heero chided emotionlessly, leaning against a wall. Quatre laughed and clasped his hands together.

"Yah! You got to be gentle, reel em in slowly." he said as the other blond crossed his arms.

"Fine.. If that's how he's gonna play..." both bandmates looked at him incredulously, they were never able to get through to him, what made them think they could do it now?

"Help me out you guys! The fans are goin' crazy." yelled a stage hand running in.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked.

"The fans are bombarding the merch booths asking about that song."

"Which one?"

"The one that the kid wrote." the band members looked at him hin surprise before Zechs smirked knowing. He knew this would happen, in fact, he'd planned on it happening.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." he said and he had every intention of making Duo Maxwell Deathscythe's lyricist.

W00t! That has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written ya? Anywys.. I liked it, but I think I made quatre a bit too peppy.. But.. I think the ditz part makes him just that more adorable ne? Read and Review please minna!! See you next chapter!


End file.
